Sammy Morgen- Her Story
by embro15
Summary: Rated T for now but may change later


**Hey, this is my first story that I've ever published, but I thought I'd give it a try. Now I know this is and my story isn't necessarily fanfiction, but I wanted this to be reviewed by walking dead fans because that is where I got most of my inspiration. There will be no walking dead characters in this story, no mention of walkers, anything that sounds walking dead is purely coincidental. **  
**So until I find a better forum to post this story, I'll keep posting it here. **

**So thanks so much for reading (if there's anyone there lol)**

**Please read and review!**

Sammy shrugged her bag over her shoulder and walked to the gate. He would be mad that she's leaving without saying goodbye to him again, but she really didn't have time or energy for that today.

The guy was always hanging around her whenever she came to Genevievea, and at first, she didn't mind the harmless flirtation, in fact, she sort of welcomed it. Sammy enjoyed the friendly human interaction the kid showed her at first. She slept with him a few times, a no strings attached kind of fling. But then he had to go and get attached. Normally the people in the communities she visited stayed away from her, they thought that because she chooses not to live in a community that she must be some type of crazy to not want to live behind the safety of a fence. Sammy had been apart of a few different communities before, all of which had fallen.

The people who lived in the safety of communities hardly ever left the walls, and thus forgot the horrors of what lay behind. Sammy considered these communities she visited so often soft, she believed that one day when these communities fell, they might get her killed by their sheer carelessness. On purpose, she distanced herself from the people in the places she visited. She was friendly enough to where they let her stay a few days sometimes weeks after she dropped off her shipments, but the locals still shy away from her. The children were the most fascinated with her, especially the ones who had never set foot out of the walls they were raised in.

This particular community was one of the few that regarded her as somewhat savage for mainly living on her own. So Noah's flirtation was a welcome distraction from the glares she would receive from the residents of Genevievea. But more recently Noah was coming on a little too strong and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. So, on this trip, she tried to slip completely under his radar. It had worked for the first two days she stayed at the community, but of course today, the day she tried to leave, it seems he had found her out.

"Sam!" She heard him yell from a distance, he sounded slightly out of breath.

Sighing to herself she stopped in her tracks and turned to see him running to meet her.

'This is just my luck,' she thought as he got closer.

Sammy knew the little weasel would find out she was in Genevievea, but she hoped that he wouldn't have found out until she was miles down the road, hopefully at her jeep so she could drive far away from the awkward encounter that she figured was about to happen.

He bent over for a second to catch his breath, and Sammy rolled her eyes. If he was about to ask her what she thought he was, she had a great excuse right in front of her.

"I didn't even know you were in Genevievea? Why didn't you come to find me?" He asked her still slightly out of breath.

"I was only here for a few days, and I'm actually heading back out right now," Sammy shrugged, "Sorry but I really have to leave, there's a shipment waiting for me at one of the other communities."

Sammy tried to turn back to the gate and got a few steps before Noah grabbed her arm. She tried to yank herself free, but he wouldn't let go.

"This time I want to go out with you," He said. She didn't even have to turn around to know what his face looked like, his puppy dog eyes had no effect on her. This wasn't the first time he has wanted to come with her, and normally his family was around to shoot down the idea before she could even say no, but this time she was on her own.

"Noah… you know I don't like having company on the road. And what of your family? You would just leave them behind?" I said, still not turning around. Her words only made his grip on his arm a little tighter.

"We would come back to visit, just like you always come to visit me,"

Sammy almost laughed at his words, "I come to Genevievea to drop off trade goods from Hillside and sometimes Lakeside."

Sammy then turned to look at his face, and she was correct to assume that his face was contorted in that pitiful puppy dog look that made him look even more like a child than he is. His sandy blond hair hung almost in dreadlocks near his shoulders barely touching his dirty flannel shirt. Genevievea was not the wealthiest of the communities that she visited with and they trade more for food and herbs than goods such as clothes and shoes.

"I'm sorry Noah but I have to say no. I really don't want to incur the wrath of your mother or hell, even Richard, if anything were to happen to you out there. I can't keep an eye on you at all times out there," I said bluntly.

"I'm not a child! I don't need you to babysit me out there! I can take care of myself," he almost shouted and I half expected him to stomp his foot.

She wrenched my arm free of his grip and scoffed at his words. "My point," Sammy said as she started walking to the gate again, "Is the fact that this" she gestured between the two of them, "Would jump straight to me being your babysitter out there. I can barely keep myself 100% safe out there let alone someone else who has no experience outside these walls. It would put me at risk to have someone else who IS experienced out there with me, let alone someone who was practically raised inside these walls."

She raised her hand at the gatekeeper to open it for her, and as the metal screeched on the concrete Noah tried once more, "then you can teach me how to survive out there."

Sammy rolled her eyes at the boy, "Maybe when your older, and more experienced and you have Richards permission."

Sammy turned and squeezed through the crack in the gate just wide enough for a human to walk through and headed down the road. Sammy knew she was being harsh, and that she may have ruined one of the few relationships she had left in this world, but she just couldn't stand the thought of being on the road with him.

Hiking her backpack higher on her shoulders she rounded the last corner before the spot where she had stashed her jeep.

'Fuck, why do I always park so damn far away?' she thought as her jeep came into view. She didn't make it more than three more steps before someone opened fire on her.

Quickly Sammy hit the street and rolled until she was covered by the foliage that surrounded the back roads.


End file.
